Logan's Life
by BaileyLovesKendall
Summary: This is Logan's story. Middle school drama, and how he met Kendall Carlos and James.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Wanted to give and update on some other stuff before this. Im still writing the surprise but i wanted to do this too, im making another Logan sic fic at the same time so every thing might be a bit slow, i hope you like Logan's Life!

Logan woke up in his empty house. He was in sixth grade, had no friends, and his parents hated him. They were barley ever home and when they were, either they were yelling at him, or hurting him. His parents hit him, and once his dad even cut his arm with a knife. He shuddered in the cold weather of fall. It was november, and he had no electricity, just a few flashlights. But he did have water. He took the blanket off of his lap and got off the couch. He looked at his battery powered clock to see it was seven o'clock. He had one hour to get to school. He changed into baggy jeans and a black t-shirt. He grabbed his back pack and started to walk to school.

When he got to school he tried to sneak to his locker without Tom Hunter seeing him. Logan saw Tom come in his direction. Tom grabbed Logan by the collar of his shirt and whispered in his ear, "Watch your back after school." He let go of Logan and turned around. The boy named Kendall was staring at him. Kendall was a hockey player, strong and brave, pretty cool to but some times he lost it. Tom walked away without another word. Logan leaned against his locker as the bell rang. Kendall walked over to him and picked up the books he didn't remember dropping. "You ok?" He asked Logan. "Yeah." Logan mumbled. "Hey your in my math class, and were gonna be late if we don't go now." Kendall motioned for Logan to follow and ran to class. They got there just in time.

Through the class Kendall watched Logan, he had been keeping an eye on him for a while now. He saw that Logan was smart, but he didn't seem the slightest bit happy. Kendall and Logan lived in the same neighborhood, Logan was a street away. He lived in Meadow drive while Kendall lived on Elm wood road.

When the bell rang Kendall was going to talk to Logan but he scurried out of class before Kendall could even call out his name.

. . .

At lunch Kendall sat down with his two best friends, Carlos and James. They had been friends since they were in pre-school. Kendall kept looking around for Logan while they ate. Carlos was the first to speak to Kendall "Dude why are you being so... Nervous, uptight, ugh i cant find the right word." James found it for him. "Worried." Carlos nodded. Kendall sighed, "Its just..." As Kendall spoke he saw out of the corner of his eye, Tom and one of his friends advancing on Logan. Kendall jumped up and ran infront of Tom sheilding Logan from them. "Leave him alone." Kendall stated strongly. Carlos and James warched from their table. "And whos gonna..." Tom started to say until he saw a teacher coming their way. "We'll finish this later Knight." Tom walked away his friend following him. Kendall turned around and faced Logan. His eyes were wide. "T-thanks Kendall." Kendall smiled warmly at him. "No problem, come sit with me and my friends." Logan followed him and sat down next to him at the table expecting Kendalls friends to reject him. "Logan these are my friends Carlos," Carlos waved. "and James." James smiled and said hi. "Guys, this is Logan, he's gonna sit with us now. Logan was surprised, they let him stay. Kendall started talking about hockey practice after school to Carlos and James. Logan looked up at Kendall and saw the bravery, loyalty and kindness in his eyes. He trusted Kendall.

Lunch ended and they went to their classes.

After school Logan saw Kendall, James, and Carlos walking to their lockers getting ready to go to hockey practice. Logan went out the back hoping Tom wouldn't find him.

Mistake. Tom and his two friends were waiting right in the back. "Were you going geek?" Tom teased. His friends Jason and Jack laughed as they pinned Logan to the wall each holding an arm. Tom walked over to where they had Logan pinned. Logan squirmed and tried to get away but they had him good.

Kendall and his friends walked out of the school to the back just in time to see Tom punch Logan in the face. Logan squirmed harder and turned his face to the side. Jack kneed him in the balls and Logan slumped down but was still pinned to the wall. Jason punched him in the gut. "I told you to leave him alone!" Kendall yelled full of anger. Kendall leaped at Tom, Carlos and James taking on Jason and Jack. Logan laid on The ground watching them fight. Blood was gushing from his nose, he was holding his side where he got punched with one hand and where he got kneed with the other. Jason and Jack got up and ran. "You'll pay for this!" Tom yelled as he fled as well. Kendall smirked cause he knew he wouldn't and jumped around to find Logan on the ground. Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and helped him sit up. "Man Logan I'm sorry they did this, thats gotta hurt, have they done this before?" Logan nodded and stared at the ground. Logan turned to the side and puked. James stood up from crouching, turned around and took a few steps. Carlos shook his head and looked down. James hated seeing people get sick, sometimes it made him get sick too. Carlos didn't like it but he could take it, and Kendall, well it didn't bother him one bit. Kendall helped Logan stand up and then pulled Carlos up with them. "Come with us to our hockey practice, if its ok with your parents i walk home after practice and you live close to me. Logan nodded and the four boys walked to the hockey rink.

During practice, Logan watched from the side. He noticed Kendall liked checking people into the side boards.

When practice was over Carlos and James were picked up and Kendall walked over to Logan. "Ready to go?" Logan nodded.

The whole walk home was silent. When they got to Logan's house Logan said, "Thanks." Kendall felt like Logan wanted him to leave. "So uh... Can i come in?" Logan didn't want Kendall to know he lived alone most of the time, and that his parents hated him. "Oh um... Well i... My parents aren't home yet so uh..." Kendall nodded. "Since they are not home, come to my house if you need anything." Kendall still was suspicious. "Ok." Logan said and shut the door. Kendall turned around and walked home.

Logan was tired and aching all over. Plus he had thrown up from being punched in the gut so he had a sour taste in his mouth. He didn't have much to eat but he ate what he had. It was now seven o'clock. He only had two pairs of jeans, three shirts, two pairs of underwear, one pair of pj's and a pair of socks and sneakers.

He grew out of his pj's so he sleeps in his clothes. It was freezing in his house since he had no electricity. He remembered Kendall saying to come over if he needed anything. He walked over to Kendall's house slowly.

The doorbell rang just as Kendall finished telling his mom about Logan, seeing him get beat up, helping him, Logan wanting him to leave. "Mom, I'm worried about him." Kendall said as he went to open the door. "Hey Logan, come in. Mom this is Logan, Logan this is my mom." Kendall introduced them to each other. "Hi im Ms. Knight." Logan waved. "So Logan, did you need anything?" Logan had no idea what to say. "Well um... My parents arent home... And well... My house is really cold." Ms. Knight wondered why the parents wernt home. "Where are your parents, and dont you have a warm furnace?" Logan knew he would have to tell them. He sighed. "My parents hate me. They left, they used to come back but they haven't come back since the beginning of the school year and i don't think they are going to. No ones paying the bills so i have no electricity. They'll shut the water off soon too." Kendall and Ms. Knight were very surprised. Kendall couldn't believe it, Logan's parents abandoned him. "Well Logan, your welcome here, I'm pretty sure you'll fit into some of Kendall's old clothes. I'll be right back. Logan looked at the floor, embarrassed. Kendall felt bad for him. Tears started to pool in Logan's eyes and he wiped them away not wanting Kendall to see him cry. But he did. Kendall pulled Logan in for a tight hug. "Its ok Logan, i'll take care of you. If anyone hurts you, tell me and ill pound them to the ground. Your my brother now." Logan was so happy, Kendall was like his brother now. He had a brother! Kendall broke away from the hug and smiled at Logan. "Whos this?" Katie walked in and questioned. "This is Logan, hes staying with us. Katie walked back to her room. "That was my sister Katie, she's six. Logan nodded as Ms. Knight walked back in. I put a blow up matress in Kendall's room so you have a place to sleep and I put some pajamas and a towel in the bathroom so you can take a shower, tell me if you need anything." She smiled and went off to do laundry. "I'll be watching TV when your done." Kendall said. Logan went in the bathroom and closed the door. He turned the shower on and got undressed. He went to the bathroom and got in the shower.

When he got out and dry he put on the pj's and they fit. He went to find Kendall. He was also in his pajamas watching TV. Kendall smiled, "Ready to go to bed?" Logan nodded. He followed Kendall into his room and found the mattress on the ground. Kendall got in his bed, and Logan got in his. "Thanks Kendall." he whispered and fell asleep.

Hope you liked it! More coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! New chapter FINALLY! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**I'm open to suggestions and ideas!**

* * *

_"_I'm_ very disappointed in you Logan." His father said as he cowered in the corner. Tears streamed down his cheeks. "P-P-Please just give me another c-chance." He spoke softly through his sobs of fear. his father started to walk towards him, knife in hand. "It's far to late for tha-"_

"Logan? Logan wake up..." His eyes flew open to see Kendall standing over him with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Kendall asked quietly. Tears were streaming down Logan's cheeks. He sat up and spoke softly. "N-Nightmare... Dad... K-Knife..." He broke into sobs. Kendall pulled him up and embraced him letting letting the small boy sob on his shoulder. "Shh It's ok Logie... He can't hurt you now." Logan calmed felling safe with Kendall. He blushed being called Logie. He pulled away from Kendall. "Thanks... Kenny." He responded using a nickname of his own for Kendall. "We gotta get ready and walk to school." Kendall told Logan. He nodded and found a pile of Kendall's old clothes by his mattress. Jeans, and a black v-neck. He smiled. Kendall stood by his dresser his back facing Logan. He took off his Pajamas and slipped on a white v-neck and light blue jeans. Logan saw and did the same pulling on his clothes. He felt quite at home. "K lets go get breakfast." Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's hand and opened the door, dragging the smaller boy out to the kitchen. They both sat down at the table and were fed scrambled eggs and bacon. Logan ate quickly, he was starved. Kendall smiled watching the younger boy eating with a grin on his face. "Be careful Logan... I suppose you haven't been eating very much since your parents left... Don't make yourself sick." Ms. Knight said. He nodded and slowed down. When he and Kendall were done eating they grabbed their bags and started to head out the door. "Wait, Logan that backpack is torn up... Here use one of Kendall's spares. Here is some lunch money as well." She handed him a new looking back pack that was navy blue, and five dollars. He grinned. "Thank you Ms. Knight!" He said happily. Kendall smiled. Logan put his things in his new backpack and stood back up. "Bye mom, love you." Kendall said and the two walked out the door.

•••

They were almost to school and Logan spoke up. "Why is your mom being so nice to me?" Kendall smiled. "Because your a part of the family now." Logan grinned. They walked into school and to their separate lockers... Which happened to be a ways away. Logan put his books into his locker and hung his backpack on the hook located on the locker door. "Looks like the dork got some new junk." Logan spun around seeing Tom standing next to him. Tom smirked. Logan had fear in his eyes, but it faded when Kendall appeared behind Tom arms crossed. "Knight." He spat. "Look just leave Logan alone ok?" Kendall said his green eyes blazing. Tom had a scowl on his face. "I'll get you Knight you just wait." He whispered in Kendall's ear as he walked away. The bell rang and the two boys hurried off with their stuff to math.

•••

"I'll see you at lunch ok? Just go sit with James and Carlos. They will protect you." Kendall said when math was over. Logan nodded and warily made his way to science.

•••

Logan was sitting with James and Carlos at their table. James and Carlos had already had gotten their food. But Logan was waiting for Kendall. Logan held his money in his hand, resting his arms on the table. "Hey!" He exclaimed as his money was snatched from his hands. He stood up to get it but stopped seeing it was Tom that had taken it. "Give it back." He said quietly. "What did you just say?" Tom said smirking. "He said give it back." James said standing up. Carlos stood up as well. They were both on the other side of the table. The two walked over and stood, on each side of Logan arms crossed. "In your dreams." Tom said. Jason and Jack sat over at their table watching the scene while snickering. "Give it back!" Logan said demandingly. Tom moved forward but Carlos and James moved in the way, shielding Logan. "I don't think you heard him correctly..." Logan, James, and Carlos looked behind Tom to see none other than Kendall. He had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Give. It. Back." He spoke in an angry voice. Tom turned to him and he snatched the money from Tom's hand. Tom was enraged. He pulled his fist back and slammed it into Kendall's nose causing him to drop the money, and fall to his knees holding his now bleeding nose. "Woah woah woah what's going on here?" The vice principal said. "Kendall took my money!" Tom practically yelled bending down and picking it off the ground. "That's not true!" James yelled. "That's Logan's money! Tom came over here and took it so Kendall took it back and the Tom punched him in the face!" He said enraged. Carlos scrambled over to Kendall, kneeled down next to him hands on his shoulders. "It's true." A few other kids said from around them. The vice principal wrinkled her nose. "Tom you have lunch detention for a week. Give the money back to Logan and come with me." Tom threw the money angrily at Logan who managed to catch it, and was drug off by the vice principal. James and Logan joined Carlos down by Kendall. James handed him a few napkins and Kendall pressed them against his nose until the bleeding stopped. "You ok Kendall?" James asked. Kendall nodded and stood up. "I can take a hit."

•••

"Mom were home!" Kendall yelled shutting the door behind him and Logan. It was 5:04 and Ms. Knight was cooking tomato soup for dinner. Kendall's hair was still wet from his shower after hockey practice. "Welcome back boys... How was school and practice?" She asked gingerly. "Well... I got punched in the face at lunch... But hockey practice was great." Kendall said. "Who punched you?" Katie asked from the couch. Ms. Knight had been about to say the same thing but closed her mouth beaten to it. "It was just Tom... He took Logan's money so i took it back and he punched me. I'm fine though." He said. "And Logan are you ok?" Ms. Knight questioned. "Yeah i'm fine." He said smelling the soup. "Well dinners ready." Ms. Knight said. Katie sat at the table. Logan and Kendall put down their backpacks and took of their shoes before sitting down as well. Ms. Knight put four bowls down at the table and filled them with soup. She put the pot back on the stove and sat down with the three eating.

•••

"Goodnight Logan." Kendall said as he switched off the light. "Night Kendall... Thanks for everything." He said closing his eyes. "Your welcome Logan." He said closing his as well.

•••

Logan jolted up out of his nightmare, beads of sweat on his forehead, and hot fresh tears stinging his cheeks. He looked over to Kendall's bed to see that he wasn't there. He heard the toilet flush and Kendall walked into the room closing the door behind him. "Logan?" Kendall said quietly hearing whimpering. He walked over to Logan's mattress. "Logie did you have another nightmare?" Logan nodded. Kendall frowned. It's ok Logie... I'm here." He said sitting down and pulling Logan in for a hug. When Logan calmed down he pulled away to go back to bed. "Wait! Kenny... Will you sleep here?" He asked still shaking. "I-I feel safe with you." Kendall smiled in the dark and nodded getting under the covers with Logan. He put his arms around him as a protective shield from anything that would try to hurt him and the two fell asleep peacefully.


End file.
